The Order of Death
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: What a seer has to witness in her head is enough to make anybody sick with knowledge, what does Sybill Trelawney know about the fate of the wizarding world?


Disclaimer: I had so many lovely people review this story last time that I have altered it and I am planning to make it longer, as in a new chapter for every paragraph of this chapter. You'll see what I mean. I own nothing and please, (I am literally begging here...) DON'T FLAME.!!

If you happen to dislike this fic, please don't tell me because I have worked long and hard on this story and I would not appreciate it, other than that PLEASE REVIEW.

The Order of Death.  
  
No matter what was said Sybill knew she would be right, in the end. That was the problem. They didn't believe in her predictions, they never had and a couple of misconceptions meant they never would. She knew she made true predictions, but they only seemed to happen when nobody was around. She had seen all of their deaths.  
  
She had seen the massacre that would become 'The Burrow', the Weasley's, all dead in a fight between them and too many Death Eaters. It would be nearly seven to one, Ginny would be the first to go, then Bill, Charlie and Percy, avenging their sister, they would take a few with them though. It was no consolation. Fred and George fighting to free their mother from, what was obviously, Lucius Malfoy's clutches. Inexperienced, but brave to the end, they would charge madly, they would be dead before they hit the floor. So would Arthur. Malfoy will offer to spare Molly for Harry's location. She would spit in his face and laugh as he ended her days. Ron would not be there. Later he would wish he had.  
  
The Black family would have one of their most devastating hours when two sisters were taken from the fold in one night. The elder taking one Death Eater with her to the grave her porcelain doll sister made. The youngest one killed by the blond devil when her own sister showed her last signs of humanity.  
  
She then saw Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody. They will kill Macnair. And be made examples of. Tied magically to the Whomping Willow, they would not be found for days.  
  
Two men who had once been best friends were duelling inside a circle of jeering Death Eaters. The tired looking man would shoot a killing spell at the smaller man. The Dark Lord's cries for 'Wormtail' would be the last thing the final Marauder heard.  
  
She had visions of Hagrid, with no less than a dozen Death Eaters on him, howl to the night before he finally fell. He would be not killed with a wand but the life is to be slowly drained from him and his final words will worry them. "Dumbledore'll get ya soon enough......"  
  
Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy came into sight, one bleeding on the floor dying, one dead. Malfoy had murdered Snape's only friend, his feet had left the floor before he could draw his wand. Malfoy was dead a while before the hand of death would finally come back for Snape. Severus's last thoughts will be of the woman he would soon be joining.  
  
She had seen the Longbottom boy, turned spy for the Order. He will turn out to be a bright, talented man with the famous Gryffindor courage, just like his father. He would die just like his father too. On his back, in a white room.  
  
Next, to her great surprise, she had seen herself and Minerva fighting, side by side this time. They were battling Narcissa and Bellatrix. She and Minerva put up a strong fight (it wasn't widely known, but she was just as powerful as Minerva). Minerva would transfigure chairs into deflector walls, they worked, at least for a little while. She would see a break in the wall, she always saw things. She would be just in time to push Minerva out of the way before her own life was taken.  
  
Minerva was captured and tortured for hours, days maybe weeks, she couldn't tell. She would stay strong and loyal to the very end. When she is offered her life if she joins them, she'll refuse. The Dark Lord will claim he already owns her anyway, so it was pointless to resist. She would say she gave her heart and life to Tom Riddle and her death was for Dumbledore. She won't even flinch when the knife goes into her.  
  
The Headmaster's retribution would be great. He would destroy the remaining Black family in a way that the evilest of families could never be a threat to anybody again and the few lights of the family were lain to rest.  
  
Dumbledore himself will be proud when faced with his own death and he will merely ask if his brother, Aberforth, can arrange for him to be buried next to Nicolas Flamel. He had taken many with him and permanently severed the arm that had killed his beloved McGonagall.  
  
Hermione Granger will be locked in a magical cage. The Dark Lord hated the muggle born witch, but he loved the puritans' idea. He will watch with glee as the beautiful young woman is burned at the stake. He will make sure she is conscious till the last agonising moment.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley will fight for hours, avenging their families in ways they never thought possible. They will be aboard their broomsticks and dodging spells as fast as they give them. Eventually Malfoy would swerve too quickly, he'll fly off the end of his broom, screaming all the way to the bottom. Ron, his family, friends and love dead will be hollow, with no hate or remorse he'll fling himself off his broomstick and won't even blink on the way down.  
  
Harry himself would go to the Dark Lord, challenging him to a duel. Their wands would meet once again in a bright gold light, Dumbledore would emerge from the wand, wink at Harry and turn on his killer. Voldemort would die in one swift motion. And Harry Potter would die with him.  
  
Sybill Trelawney saw all this on one cold February morning and she knew it would come to pass, but she couldn't tell anyone. And, she mused, who would believe her anyway.?


End file.
